Love's First Kiss
by octoberland
Summary: Snow White inspired spin on Twilight. Vamp AU. BellaxEdward. Rated for lemon and mentions of violence. Originally posted in 2008. Posting again because of the movie.


**A/N: Okay, so. This one takes a little explaining. This was actually one of the very first fanfics I ever wrote or posted. It was way back in 2008 before I even knew what a lemon was or betas or anything really. I had just discovered FFnet and I knew I wanted to participate. I found a contest. They were looking for Twi stories inspired by fairytales. So I wrote this. It got rejected. I don't even remember why. It's certainly not the best thing I've ever written but I guess I must have done something wrong. I decided to post the story anyway just for the heck of it. I mean, this is all supposed to be for fun, right? But I got some less than nice reviews. Mind you, I'm open to criticism but to be a newbie and have people tell you that what you've posted is unoriginal or whatnot can be kind of discouraging. Long story short, I pulled it and it's sat on the computer all this time.**

**Tonight I saw SWATH and remembered it. There are elements of it I like. In fact, I even recall thinking it could be more than a one-shot but then when it had such a negative response I got gun shy and hid it away. But with the release of the film it seems appropriate to pull it out. It is a lemon but I tried to be at least somewhat tactful and at least give the impression of a built upon world and characters as much as you can in 2,000 words. It never had a beta. I didn't have one then and I don't have one now. I did go through it tonight to tidy it up but you are reading it almost exactly as it was minus a few small errors.**

**I hope you can enjoy it for what it is. Just a silly little romantic/sexy one-shot with my usual dash of serious business lurking in the background. I would so love it if you would leave a review. They inspire me and keep me going.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**All characters property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

I was on the hunt, directed by the Queen to acquire a meal for her. The crisp autumn air whipped through my bronze hair as I ran towards the forest that stretched beyond the castle grounds. The sun was setting and the animals were coming out to feed one last time before night overtook them. I downed a deer along the way so that I would be better able to resist my prey. The Queen's temper was not something I wanted to invoke and eating her meal would surely incite her wrath.

As I entered the forest I was immersed in the earthy smells that thrive in that time of year just before winter arrives. It's a smell of soil growing thick with dying grass, wood smoke in the distance, and the clean scent of snow coming down from the mountains. I could not help but admire the beauty of the place. Golden light filtered red and orange through the falling leaves and the feather light silk from the milkweed drifted through the air carrying with them seeds and the promise of new life. I was thankful to escape the darkness of my home, the dank and damp moss covered stones and endless empty corridors. Ever since my sister and I had taken residence there it had become a place of death and terror. I suppose the death part is inescapable given what we are but the terror is unnecessarily cruel. My sister loves to play with her food. She likes to make them scream and beg for mercy. She loves the looks on their faces just as they are about to die. She savors them all; the defiant ones, the hopeless ones, but most of all the ones who are in denial, who don't believe they are really going to die until that very last second and then the horror on their face when they know it is truly going to happen. She savors those most of all. I do not. I have never enjoyed killing. I do it because I must, not because I want to.

Cyrilla Rose. My Queen. My sister. I loathed her but I was bound to her nonetheless. We had been raised by the Volturi, the most powerful immortals in the known world, and I assigned as her charge when I was but a neophyte. I think they had hoped we would be a bonded pair but neither of us felt that kind of pull towards the other so we settled into a more familial role. Cyrilla took to the lifestyle better than I and it became quickly apparent that even among our kind she was special. Her beauty was unrivaled. Suitors came from far and wide. There were even some women that felt drawn to her. But like a black widow, to lie with her meant death. Every life she took made her stronger. Every day that passed seemed to unveil a new and more terrifying ability and affinity to inflict pain, fear and suffering. She was black magic incarnate and she loved every second of it.

I, however, did not. But I was weak. To defy the Volturi would mean certain death. To defy the Queen would likely mean a fate worse than death. I didn't want to suffer and I didn't want to die. I did not yet want to leave this world because of a stupid promise from Alais. My younger sister, from my living life, had impressed upon me many moons ago that I was meant for something, that something special would happen to me, but whenever I tried to glean any clue as to what she meant she would simply say "apples…" in a dreamy voice. I knew in my heart that this hell, becoming this creature and being forced to serve both the Volturi and the Queen was not what she meant. There was something else. Something I hadn't yet found. And so here I am. Still alive. Still hunting prey for my vain sibling.

I caught a woman's scent of a sudden. It was sweet and hit me so strongly that I almost stumbled, something I never do. I followed it with both anticipation and fear. It was the most glorious thing I had ever smelled and the thought of having to drag the human back home made my stomach pitch. I tread lightly, taking care not snap any twigs. The ground was littered with rotten and decaying apples. I immediately thought of Alais all those decades ago dreamily whispering, "_apples_…"

I moved in closer, ever the hunter, not rustling so much as a leaf. The girl was picking the ripe red fruit and filling a small basket with them. Her beauty was utterly devastating. She had long black hair that curled in tendrils around her heart shaped face. Her skin was pale porcelain, nearly as pale as my own. And her lips…her lips were blood red and I wanted nothing more in that instant than to taste them. I felt a desire stirring within me that I hadn't felt in years and certainly not ever for one of her kind.

I was captivated. I stood breathless watching her as she reached for the tall branches stretching her body so that every curve stood out. I growled inwardly. I found myself imagining what she would look like shed of her dress, every inch of her white skin revealed to me. I imagined what it would be like to touch her, of how her warmth would feel against my cold. I snapped myself out of it when she started to make her way out of the orchard. I followed her easily, keeping to the tree tops until we came to a small thatch roofed cottage.

It was just about full night now and she lit a fire in the large hearth in the makeshift kitchen and proceeded to place her bounty in the root cellar. When she returned to the kitchen she began to fill a large cast iron pot with water and swung it into the hearth to warm. It was only when she pulled out the copper tub that I realized she intended to bathe. I felt my muscles tense and a part of me stirred; a very human part of me.

It wasn't a large tub, just big enough for her to stand in. She was wearing a thin white shift, common of the women in our time, and she held a soft sponge. I watched in awe and longing as she began to cleanse herself. She started at her legs, running the wet sponge under the shift and lifting it up as she went. She turned her attention to her arms and then after having soaked the sponge once more raised it to her neck, squeezing the water out so it would run down the front of her. The shift clung to her deliciously, revealing the soft pink buds of her breasts. She had her hair up and I could see her blood pulsing beneath her skin and my desires were briefly at war with each other until she ran her hands down the front of her, her eyes closed, and lightly touched herself.

I entered her home quietly and stood behind her. Mere inches separated us. My breath blew cool air on her neck and she spun around so quickly that she would have fallen had I not caught her. I held the back of her head with one hand while my other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her tightly to me.

She was frozen. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. She should have screamed but she didn't. Nor did I want her to. Then she did the very thing I hoped for. She leaned into me and clutched my shirt in her tiny hands. I ran my thumb across her cheeks and they flushed under my touch. _Beautiful_, I thought. I continued my exploration, running my thumb along her full red lips and she parted them slightly allowing me entrance. I pulled her closer and kissed her deeply eliciting a moan from her.

I picked her up and carried her over to her bed. There was no stopping now. I had to have her. After years of latent desire I was suddenly on fire because of this human girl. Lying astride her I continued kissing her while my fingers trailed a course over the map of her body, committing every detail to my perfect memory. She responded to every touch, pushing herself further into my hands a she sought more contact. I lowered my head placing kisses along her jaw, moving to her collarbone to avoid the temptation her neck provided. She ran her hands through my hair as I made my way down her body. I lowered her gown as I went, revealing every inch of her perfect body.

As I continued to kiss her I placed my hand on the inside of her thigh and worked my way up. I felt her hesitate slightly when I was close to the heat of her and I raised my face back to her hers. I could see myself in the pools of her eyes. There was lust, yes; lust that made my eyes turn black but there was something else too. Recognition? I didn't have time to think on it though. She relaxed, shifted and parted her legs just enough for me to touch.

My fingers fluttered lightly between her folds. She was so warm compared to my cold. I resisted the urge to raise my fingers to my lips and taste her. Her breathing was erratic and she held onto my face as I slowly caressed her. She arched her back, her hands in my hair pulling it tight and I had to still myself for a moment for fear of losing control. I opened my eyes and she nodded her head slightly, urging me to continue.

I continued touching her and teasing her. I could feel the soft smooth flesh swell and grow impossibly warm, could feel her growing slick with need. Her hair had unraveled and framed her delicate face. I could wait no longer. It was time for me to claim her. She was the one. I knew it now. She was what I had been waiting for. I undressed quickly.

She reached out tentatively to stroke me. I closed my eyes, lost in the sensations as she explored me. Before I could register what was happening she ran her tongue from the base of me to my tip. I growled. I couldn't help it. But she didn't pull away. Instead she took me into her mouth and looked up at me with her gorgeous brown eyes. I used my hands carefully to guide her motions and almost came right then. I was so close. The scent of her, the feel of her was overwhelming in ways I had never thought possible.

I brought her up to kiss me and in the same motion picked her up and pushed her against the wall. I spread her legs wide holding her up under her thighs. I slowly slid into her, never breaking eye contact. She braced her hands on my shoulders and bit her lip as I entered her. Though it was torture for me I didn't go all the way in at first. I wanted her to enjoy this. So I slid in and out just a little, and then a little bit further in and when her breathing began to match my pace I buried myself completely in her. She shuddered, sending sweet vibrations down the length of me.

I slid in and out faster. I was completely wrapped in here warmth. I wouldn't last much longer. She was biting her lip again. I kissed her and nipped her lip so that three tiny drops of blood welled there. The sheer ecstasy of her blood sent me over the edge. I slid in and out a few more times and released myself as I licked the last remnants of her blood from her mouth. When I was spent I laid us both on her bed.

She curled her body into mine not seeming to mind the cold. I brushed her messy, sweat-damp locks of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me tenderly and I kissed her lightly on the nose which elicited an adorable giggle and a smile from her.

"Tell me your name," she asked.

"Edward. And you?"

"Bianca."

"Beautiful Bianca," I whispered holding her close.

"Why weren't you afraid of me?" I asked.

"I knew you were coming," She breathed into my neck. "When I was a child I met a woman in these very woods. She was a wisp of a woman really who nearly floated when she walked and her voice was like little tinkling bells."

I pulled Bianca's face back so I could look in her eyes. "Go on." I prompted.

"She gave me an apple. She said it was very important, that I must find the orchard and wait there for the boy with the golden eyes. So I did. And here you are." She smiled.

_Alais,_I thought to myself.

"Yes." I said looking at her with what I knew was the blossoming of love. "Here I am. And here I'll stay for as long as you'll have me."


End file.
